INLAND EMPIRE
INLAND EMPIRE est un film américano-franco-polonais écrit et réalisé par David Lynch au moyen de la technologie numérique (une Sony PD-150, une TRV 900 et le logiciel Avid Studio pour le montage) et présenté hors compétition à la Mostra de Venise 2006. David Lynch a évoqué lors de son interview à Variety le fait que le titre devrait être écrit en lettres capitales. Synopsis Nikki Grace , actrice, épouse d'un homme fortuné, attend avec impatience de savoir si elle a été sélectionnée pour un rôle dans une nouvelle production hollywoodienne. Une voisine énigmatique lui rend visite et lui prédit qu'elle sera acceptée. Le lendemain, elle reçoit un appel qui lui annonce qu'effectivement elle est retenue pour le rôle. La comédienne fait la connaissance de son partenaire, du réalisateur et les répétitions commencent. Elle incarne Suzanne Blue dans une romance intitulée Là-haut dans les lendemains bleus (On High in Blue Tomorrows). Au cours de la préparation, le réalisateur apprend que le film a déjà fait l'objet d'un tournage qui ne s'est pas achevé pour des raisons mystérieuses ; les acteurs qui interprétaient les deux rôles principaux auraient, semble-t-il, été assassinés. Critique Lorsque des journalistes de Variety demandèrent à David Lynch ce qu'était INLAND EMPIRE, il répondit : « C'est à propos d'une femme en détresse, c'est un mystère et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur ça. » (It's about a woman in trouble, and it's a mystery, and that's all I want to say about it.) Selon Richard Peña, un des officiels du Festival du Film de New-York et l'un des tout premiers à avoir visionné INLAND EMPIRE, le film est un « assemblage sans intrigue de fragments explorant les thèmes sur lesquels Lynch a travaillé pendant des années » (a plotless collection of snippets that explore themes Lynch has been working on for years), parmi lesquels « l'histoire d'une jeune actrice d'Hollywood qui obtient un rôle dans un film semble-t-il maudit, l'histoire de la traite des femmes venues d'Europe de l'Est, des extraits d'une histoire autour d'une famille à tête de lapin assise dans un salon » (a Hollywood story about a young actress who gets a part in a film that might be cursed; a story about the smuggling of women from Eastern Europe; and an abstract story about a family of people with rabbit heads sitting around in a living room), extraits directement tirés de Rabbits, série de films uniquement disponibles sur le site de David Lynch. Naomi Watts apparaît en caméo, jouant le rôle d'un des personnages à tête de lapin. Comme dans Mulholland Drive, Lynch part d'une situation réelle avant de basculer dans des espaces dont on ignore longtemps la nature avant de revenir à la situation réelle. La structure réalité-rêve-réalité reste donc en apparence la même que celle de son précédent film. Lynch ne garde toutefois dans Inland Empire que de très brèves séquences dans le réel. Seuls le début en noir et blanc, les flashs du regard de la brune devant son poste et le retour final du mari avec son fils, relèvent du réel. Toutes les autres séquences relèvent de l'imaginaire de cette spectatrice de télévision torturée par ses remords de prostitution passagère à laquelle elle s'est livrée en attendant le retour de son mari. Inland Empire est bien en ce sens un empire intérieur. Par conséquent, Nikki n'est qu'un personnage fictif... comme tous ceux qui gravitent autour d'elle, fantômes déformés d'un imaginaire télévisuel. Par conséquent aussi, le film relève moins du domaine du fantastique comme Lost Highway que du film noir comme Mulholland drive où le personnage n'est confronté qu'à lui-même. Dans Inland Empire, Lynch complexifie à loisir l'intrigue de son héroïne fictive qui noue consciemment un écheveau complexe : film dans le film (Nikki joue Sue), film sous le film (Le film est un remake d'un film polonais) et jeux d'échos entre deux générations d'acteurs (les héros du film polonais moururent pour avoir commis un adultère, adultère qui se reproduit ici). Ce tissu de piste entremêlée brouille et occupe la conscience du spectateur, absorbe toutes ces forces conscientes, afin qu'il se laisse plus facilement traversé par les pulsions qui remontent du personnage. Distribution * Laura Dern : Nikki Grace / Susan Blue * Jeremy Irons : Kingsley Stewart * Harry Dean Stanton : Freddie Howard * Justin Theroux : Devon Berk / Billy Side * Ian Abercrombie : Henry, le majordome * Karen Baird : la domestique * Julia Ormond : Doris Side * Grace Zabriskie : la visiteuse n° 1 * Diane Ladd : Marilyn Ladd * Jerry Stahl : l’agent de Devon Berk * Mikhaila Aaseng : Tammi * Cameron Daddo : le manager de Devon Berk * Karolina Gruszka : la jeune fille perdue * Kristen Kerr : Lori Fiche technique * Titre original et accroche : INLAND EMPIRE « A Woman in Trouble » * Réalisation : David Lynch * Scénario : David Lynch * Dialogues : David Lynch * Musique originale: David Lynch, Krzysztof Penderecki * Monteur : David Lynch * Pays d’origine : États-Unis, France, Pologne * Producteurs : David Lynch, Mary Sweeney * Producteur exécutif : Marek Zydowicz * Sociétés de production : Studio Canal (France), Camerimage (Pologne), Tumult Foundation (Pologne), Asymmetrical Productions (États-Unis) * Langues de tournage : anglais, polonais * Durée : 172 minutes * Dates de sortie : ** 6 septembre 2006 : projection hors compétition à la Mostra de Venise (Italie) ** 7 février 2007 en France Source catégorie:film américain catégorie:film polonais catégorie:film français catégorie:Titre de film en I catégorie:film sorti en 2006